paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Compact-5
|slot = Secondary |capacity = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |type = Submachine Gun |damage = 1.15 |rof = 600 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.7 |reload_min = 2.2 |reload_max = 2.8 |ammo_min = 2 |ammo_max = 7 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 2.5 |hipfire_m_min = 4.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.8 |sights_s_min = 1.7 |sights_s_max = 1.7 |recoil_h_min = 0.45 |recoil_h_max = 0.4 |recoil_v_min = 0.45 |recoil_v_max = 0.4 |int_name = mp5 }} The Compact-5 submachine gun is the last weapon unlock in the Support tree. Overview The Compact-5 is the most precise secondary weapon available to the player. It can effectively engage targets up to medium range, though, long range targets can still be hit through burst, or single firing. In close range, aiming down the sights aren't necessary to make accurate shots, so long as the player is crouching, or standing still. The higher accuracy and low recoil make the Compact-5 the opposite of the Mark 11. The Compact-5 and Mark 11 deal virtually identical damage, thus, on Overkill difficulty it will kill Heavy Swat in four headshots, with or without the Aggressor crew bonus. Tasers and Cloakers can both be killed in approximately ten headshots. Though the Mark 11 excels more in close quarters crowd control, and a quick magazine discharge, the Compact-5 is adept at eliminating lone targets quickly, and complements players who are accurate. Because of the accuracy of the Compact-5, players are advised to aim for the head to get the best out of the weapon. This distinct accuracy advantage makes it possible to do potentially more damage in less shots than the Mark 11, this also means ammunition will not be burned through as quickly as the Mark 11. Though recoil is low, short bursts and single shots are recommended to ensure consecutive headshots are made. The Compact-5's accuracy also makes it a suitable weapon for users of the Brenner 21, and Reinbeck, to compensate for the lower range of these weapons. This is especially useful when a Sniper may be harassing the player at a distance. Upgrades Trivia *The Compact-5 is based on the MP5NA2, which is essentially a MP5A2 with a Navy trigger group. *True to its description, the Compact-5 is fielded by the only "special operations" unit in the game, the Cloakers. *The Weapon select image shows the Compact-5 with a different stock. *The player can perform a tactical reload with the Compact-5 despite it being impractical and awkward in reality. Due to how the bolt of the MP5 was designed, it will ride directly on top of the feed lips when the weapon is in battery, thus obstructing the new magazine's entry and preventing the user from properly seating it (if fully-loaded) when there is a round in the chamber. Tactically reloading the MP5 is in no way impossible, but will require the user to either load it with an incomplete magazine or risk a longer top up by locking the bolt back first and then load, usually losing the chambered bullet in the process. *The Compact-5 has three visual upgrades, a distinction it shares with the Brenner 21 and Locomotive 12G. However, the double magazine completely overrides the straight magazine visually. *Two Compact-5s are used as the barrels of the sentry gun found in the Wolf Pack DLC. The design of the sentry turret may be a nod to an episode of McGyver where he is trapped in a Phoenix Foundation safehouse which has been booby-trapped by an assassin, including motion detecting turrets with MP5K's mounted on them. *Even when having the "double magazine" reload speed upgrade, the Compact-5 still reloads by tossing the entire pair of magazine away instead of using the other one, the upgrade only shortens the time it takes to top up the weapon rather than changing the animations. *The Compact-5's upgrade tree image shows it in the usual right-handed configuration. Oddly, it is held left-handed by Wolf in the same picture. *The Compact-5's iron sights are nearly the exact same as the Brenner 21. Gallery 750px-Payday_MP5A2_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the Compact-5. 750px-Payday_MP5A2_aim.jpg|The Compact-5 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_MP5A2_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the Compact-5. 750px-Payday_MP5A2_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the "Double Magazined" Compact-5. 750px-Payday_MP5A2_reloading_3.jpg|Player reloading the "Heatshielded, Double Magazined" Compact-5. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Secondary weapons Category:Weapons